grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Strike (Olfan)
Guild Strike was a Guild Event in Grand Sphere and is the eighteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Gift Rush and was followed by The Dark Diablo: Shadow of Terror. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on February 18, 2016 and ended on February 25, 2016 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 18, 2016: ★ Guild Rankings Guilds will be ranked based on the total amount of points obtained by Guild members. Guild rankings can be confirmed on he Event TOP page. Guild Ranking Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance schedule on 2/25. Guild Ranking Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Guild Ranking Rewards cannot be obtained if a player does not possess at least 5000 personal points. Reward details can be confirmed via the Rank Rewards button on the Event page. Guild Rankings will be tallied and finalized after the Event has ended. In the case several Guilds have achieved the same Rank, final Rankings will be decided based on the number of forts captured, TP spent, and other such factors. It may take time for points to be reflected in Guild Rankings. ★ Guild Rewards Obtain various rewards by completing various conditions during Guild battles. Players who have received 0 points in a Guild battle cannot receive Guild Rewards. Guild Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after viewing the Guild battle result screen. '★ Victory Rewards' Victory Rewards are obtained based on the number of battle victories a Guild has achieved. Every member of Guild may receive Victory Rewards. Each Victory Reward can only be obtained once. Victory Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after the conditions to receive them have been met. Victory Rewards can be confirmed via the Rewards page. Victory Rewards that have already been obtained by other Guild members cannot be obtained by new members. Get Victory Rewards as your Guild wins battles! You can get rewards even if you lose! '★ Battle Rewards' Battle Rewards are distributed based on the amount of Guild battles that have been joined. The number of Guild battles a Guild has participated in will be counted as a player's number of Guild battles. Guild battles where 0 points are received will not be added to the Guild battle count. Each Battle Reward can only be obtained once. Battle Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after the conditions to receive them have been met. Battle Rewards can be confirmed via the Rewards page. Guild Rewards Guild rewards can be obtained after each Guild battle. If zero points are obtained during a Guild battle, no reward can be obtained and the battle will not apply toward Guild battle count. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, Guilds will launch attacks on opponent Guild Castles to gain points and aim for high rankings. Limited units and Evo materials may be obtained as Guild Ranking Rewards, Victory Rewards, and Battle Rewards. Points can be obtained by using various commands during Guild Strike battles. The amount points obtained differs depending on which command is used. The Guild with the most points i the victor in Guild Strike! Points can be obtained the following ways: * "Battle" enemy forts * "Direct Attack" enemy Castles * Call "Summons" Points obtained from calling Summons will not be counted towards a player's personal points. '★ Battle Schedule' All times are PDT/PST Guild battles will be held 3 times a day at the following times: Players will be unable to edit Defensive parties and perform Frontline Requests 30 minutes before the times listed above. Guilds that have been formed within 60 minutes of the times listed above may not be able to participate in the next available Guild battle. Guilds formed during an open Guild battle will not be able to participate in said Guild battle and must wait until the next battle is available. 'Using Commands' Commands can be used by tapping forts and Castles on the field. The commands you can use vary based on location and the situation. Commands all have a cooldown time. Once a command has been used, players must wait a short time to use them again. 'Command Details' 'Commands' Players on the Frontline may use the following commands: 'Commands' Players on the Backline may use the following commands: 'Commands' The following commands can be used by players on both the Frontline and Backline: 'Summon Eggs and Summons' Feed magic to a Summon egg to call Fafnir, Guardian of Dawn! Call Summons to get tons of points! ★ Capture as many forts as possible before calling a Summon to get more points! ♦Summon eggs are shared between all members! Work with Guild members to decide the best time to use it! The skills Fafnir can use changesw with how much magic you feed him. The amount of points and type of Summon buff depends on the skill, so plan your timing well. '★ Guild Battle Wins/Losses' Which Guild wins or loses a Guild battle will be determined by the total amount of points obtained by Guild members. In the case of a tie, the winner will be decided based on the number of forts captured, amount of TP spent, etc. A perfect draw even after other factors are taken into consideration will result in a tie. 'Battles' Attack Defense Parties protecting enemy forts! '▼ Defending Forts' Defense parties are stationed at three areas of a fort: Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. Each time a Defense Party is defeated by an enemy attack, Defense Points will be lost. Enemies can capture a fort even if their attack doesn't destroy a fort's base. The number of defending troops that can be deployed changes depending on a Guild's current number of Defense Points. Be forewarned, if a player loses too many Defense Points, they will only be able to station units at a fort's Base. Defense Points can be replenished by using the "Heal" command. Defense Points cannot be restored over time or with TP Elixirs. '▼ Maneuvering Enemy Forts' Tap "Battle" on the enemy fort page to attack an enemy Defense Party! Players will engage in battle with the enemy at Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. The damage ally units take will carry over into the next battle, so battle with caution. SP filled in the SP Gauge will not carry over to the next battle. Players may "Retreat" during the intermission between battles. Should a player choose to Retreat, the battle will end. Destroy even one section of an enemy fort to deplete enemy Defense points and gain Guild points. Work together with allies to launch attacks on enemy forts! Enemy forts can be captured even if a player does not win at the Base Battle. 'Chatting' Tapping the text box will open a form used to input text. Tapping the box again will close the form. Input up to 30 characters! Text written on the chat will be reset once the next Guild battle has begun. Chats are different from Guild Boards. Text written on chats will not be shown on Guild Boards and vice versa. '★ Frontlines/Backlines' During Guild battles, 5 Guild members will be deployed to the Frontline and others to the Backline. Commands vary between Frontline and Backline members. '▼ Frontline Requests' Players who want to fight on the Frontline from the start of a Guild battle may use a "Frontline Request". Frontline Requests can be used up to 30 minutes before a Guild battle is to begin and will give Guild members priority to be chosen to fight on the Frontline. If no players use a Frontline Request, 5 players will be chosen in the order of highest total battle power (total ATK + total HP). If 5 players or more have used a Frontline Request, players from those who have made a request will be chosen at random. Frontline Requests will not carry over into the next battle. '★ TP' TP is spent to perform commands during Guild battles. All players may possess a max of 100 TP. TP is not recovered when players Rank up. TP can be restored in the following ways during Guild battles: *① Automatic restoration over time (Frontline: 2 TP every minute, Backline: 5 TP every minute) *② By using "Mini TP Elixirs" or "TP Elixirs" '★ TP Elixirs' TP Elixirs restore TP spent during the event. There are two types of TP Elixirs: regular TP Elixirs, and Mini TP Elixirs. Any amount of TP recovered exceeding a total of 100 TP will be automatically discarded when using TP Elixirs (Mini). '▼ Mini TP Elixirs' Restores 50% of total TP. Mini TP Elixirs can be obtained as various rewards. '▼ TP Elixirs' Completely Restores TP. TP Elixirs can be obtained as various rewards or purchased from the Event Shop. '★ Defense Points' Defense Points are necessary to guard against enemy Guild attacks. A total of 10 Defense Points are shared between all players. Defense points are lost based on how much damage an enemy has done. Use the Guild command "Heal" to recover 1 Defense Point. Defense Points are not recovered automatically by using TP Elixirs, or when players Rank up. Defense points will vary depending on how many troops are stationed at each wall/base while defending. '★ Defensive/Attack Parties' '♦Attack Parties' Attack parties are parties formed to attack an opponent's fort. It is recommended to check an opponent's fort before forming a party. Once an attack party has engaged in battle, the party cannot be changed. '♦Defensive Parties' Three different defensive parties are necessary to protect Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. A total of 4 units can be stationed at each area of a fort. The same unit cannot be placed in multiple areas. There is no cost imitation on the units a player adds to a defensive party. Defensive parties will be created automatically after the event has started. Units used in defensive parties cannot be sold or used as Enhancers while they are deployed. ★ Defense parties can be edited up to 30 minutes before a Guild battle begins. Parties cannot be edited during Guild battles. '⬛ Sphere Shards' Various Sphere Shards can be obtained by attacking an opponent. Obtainable Sphere Shards can be confirmed from the opponent's fort page. A total of 999 of each variety of Sphere Shard can be in a player's possession at one time. Sphere Shards obtained after this limitation has been exceeded will be automatically discarded. 'Disclaimer' 'Regular' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. 'Guild Strike' Guilds with the exact same number of points and other such factors, will result in a tie. Frontline Requests and Backline Party edits must be performed 30 minutes before Guild battles begin! Players cannot leave Guilds or disband Guilds for the duration of the Event. The schedule and details of this Event may change at any time. Players who do not participate in Guild battles (who have received 0 points) cannot receive Guild Rewards. Guild rewards will be sent to the Inbox after viewing the Guild battle results screen. Guild Ranking Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance scheduled for 2/25. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Players who have not obtained 5000 points may not receive Guild Ranking Rewards. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Guild Events